walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Do Not Disturb
"Do Not Disturb" is the tenth episode of Season 2 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead and the sixteenth episode overall. It aired on September 4, 2016 on AMC at 9/8c. Plot Synopsis In a flashback, a bride and groom - the ones from the photo Madison saw last episode - dance at their wedding reception in the banquet hall of the Rosarito Beach Hotel. The mother of the bride informs the hotel manager, Elena, that she and her guests will be departing promptly due to reports of a sickness that is spreading. When Elena tries to assure her that they are safe, the mother tells her that the authorities are considering shutting down the border and that she wants to get her folks and the guests north as soon as possible. As Elena assures her guests that there’s nothing to worry about, the father of the bride dances with his daughter, but has a heart attack and collapses on the dance floor. Elena tries to call for help but the phone lines are dead. As resuscitation attempts fail, the father swiftly reanimates and bites his daughter on the face. As panic erupts, Elena and her nephew flee and lock the party guests inside the banquet hall. Travis, still suffering from his injured foot, limps down a Mexican road with Chris. They find a car in a nearby town. Chris insists on searching for supplies at a restaurant while Travis hotwires the car. At the restaurant, Chris hears voices in a back room and sees two dead infected. He stuffs a can of beans and several bottles of water into his backpack then kills off incoming Infected, saving one of the armed men that emerge from the kitchen. While the men are distracted dealing with the infected Chris flees back to the car and urges Travis to drive. A man from the restaurant sees them race off. Travis drives through the night. He lets Chris drive for the first time when he struggles to drive due to his injury. Alicia hides from the infected roaming the hallways of the Rosarito Beach Hotel. She prepares to leave the room but stops when an infected individual lunges at the door. On their journey, Travis assures Chris the world will return to normal someday, but Chris is skeptical. When the car runs out of gas, they start a campfire near the road. Travis suggests they find a house in an elevated location that would offer a good vantage point, but Chris questions what their goal is long term. A truck parks on the road: It’s the men from the restaurant. They hide, and Chris tells Travis that he stole food from the men at the restaurant. The men find their campsite and shout promises not to hurt whoever is hiding in the bushes. Travis and Chris come out of hiding. The men — Brandon, Derek and "baby" James — invite Travis and Chris to eat with them. Alicia ventures outside the room and gets cornered by Infected. She’s able to escape only by leaping into an elevator shaft and shimmying up the cable to a higher floor, just out of the reach of the Infected. Elena rescues her but threatens her with an axe. “Where is he?” Elena demands. Travis informs Brandon’s group that San Diego, their hometown, was destroyed by the military along with every major city up to the continental divide. Brandon offers Travis and Chris a ride to the U.S. Travis declines but accepts a ride to the next town. Alicia asks Elena to help lure the Infected out of the stairwell so that she can get downstairs and find Madison. Elena explains that the wedding party guests took her nephew Hector hostage because they want her keys, which provide access to every hall and building in the hotel. Alicia offers to help Elena find Hector in exchange for Elena’s help getting downstairs. Chris tells Travis they should join Brandon’s group but Travis worries the men are too dangerous to be trusted. “Maybe that’s what it takes,” replies Chris. At the hotel, Alicia lures the Infected from the stairwell into a room. Elena shuts the door behind them. Trapped, Alicia runs to the balcony and closes the sliding door. From an adjacent balcony, Elena appears and helps Alicia scale across her way across to safety. Alicia and Elena make their way to the banquet hall. Elena admits that she locked all the party guests inside to contain the illness. “Now they hate me,” she says. Alicia says her group has done worse and vows to keep Elena safe. Travis and Chris ride with Brandon’s group. Chris sits in the cab with Derek and Baby James, laughing at their cocky banter and joining in with their jokes. He spots a farm in the distance. Brandon’s group drives to the farm to look for food and supplies. Travis pulls Chris aside and suggests they stay at the farm when Brandon’s group moves on. Chris refuses, saying they need to stay with people. He follows Brandon to check out the barn. Brandon’s group finds chickens inside the barn. Overjoyed, they begin chasing down the chickens, hoping for an easy meal. Meanwhile, Travis notices several freshly marked graves outside the house and races to the barn. Alicia and Elena find the doors to the hotel bar barricaded. Inside the bar, a herd of Infected pounds on the doors. A small group of wedding party guests approaches them in the lobby, holding Elena’s nephew, Hector hostage. Elena gives them her keys in exchange for Hector. Alicia flings open the bar doors, allowing the herd to swarm the party guests. Travis runs to the barn and warns the group that whoever buried the people in the graves is still at the farm. The farm owner walks in with a rifle. Travis insists they leave and let the man keep his farm. When Chris and Brandon's group refuse, the man begins yelling at them in Spanish. Alicia looks for Madison in the bar. She sees a clearly Infected woman in a flannel shirt and assumes the worst, but the Infected only looks like Madison and Alicia can find no other trace of her mother. She flees through an underground tunnel with Elena and Hector. They pound on a locked door as Infected close in around them.Madison opens the locked door and lets Alicia, Elena and Hector through. With guns drawn on him, the farm owner shoots James in the leg after he snaps a chicken’s neck. With tensions elevated, Chris promptly takes James's gun and shoots the man in the chest, critically wounding him Travis kneels beside the dying farm owner. He stares disbelievingly at Chris, who holds out his hand to Travis. Travis turns away. Other Cast Co-Stars *Gustavo Pastrana as Farmer Uncredited *Ryan McClurkin as Wedding Survivor Deaths *Charles Stowe *Jessica Diaz *Mr. Magaña *Mrs. Magaña *Christina (Zombified) *Matias Suarez *Angelica Suarez (Confirmed Fate) *Benito Suarez (Confirmed Fate) *Sara Suarez (Confirmed Fate) *Mrs. Diaz (Off-Screen) *A member of Brandon's group (Confirmed Fate) *Many unnamed hotel and wedding guests (Off-Screen) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Matias Suarez. *First appearance of Elena Reyes *First appearance of Hector Reyes *First appearance of Brandon Luke *First appearance of James *First appearance of Derek *First appearance of Ilene Stowe *First appearance of Oscar Diaz *First appearance of Andrés Diaz *This is the first episode where Nicholas Clark is absent. *This episode seems to mark the year of the outbreak as 2010, judging by the dates on the farm graves. References Category:Season 2 Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes